The present disclosure relates to a zoom lens, and an optical apparatus having the zoom lens. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to a small-sized internal-focus-type zoom lens, which is appropriate for a single-lens reflex camera, a non-reflex camera, a digital still camera, or the like, and an optical apparatus having the zoom lens.
As a telephoto-type zoom lens appropriate for a photographic camera, a digital still camera, a video camera, or the like, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-93548 and 2000-19398, a zoom lens formed of four lens groups has been proposed.